wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (video)
"Toot Toot!" is the seventh Wiggles video about the Big Red Car and how it broke down. The Wiggles are gonna have to figure out a way how to make it "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" again. This video was dedicated to the memory of Anthony's father John Field who played John the Cook in the Yummy Yummy video from 1994. In 1999, the video was re-released in a Wiggles World version to reflect set changes made in TV Series 2. Synopsis What happened was, the Big Red Car has broken down and the Wiggles don't know why. The Wiggles are getting ready to ride in their Big Red Car, but Greg isn't able to start it up. Instead, they take a break and sing and dance to a bunch of new songs. Captain Feathersword and friends try to help out, with mixed results. Later they have to wait until the mechanic comes over to fix the Big Red Car so it can "toot toot chugga chugga" again. Plot Intro - A red dot on the yellow part of the Wiggles logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" and then the title appears after. The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the Big Red Car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. Murray says, "1, 2, 3, Greg, start the engine!". Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. He tries again but the car sputters again. He says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Greg says that they'll have to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They say goodbye to Wags and run off. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car to see if he fixed it, but it's no use. He kicks one of the wheels, but hurts his toe as he bounces around barking in pain. *'Song 2' - John Bradlelum After the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. *'Song 3' - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags sadly responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best and they can fix the car later. Anthony feels hungry, so does Wags and Anthony says, that the viewers are hungry too, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 4' - Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships before laughing nervously and leaving. *'Song 5 '- Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Greg is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff notices that and tells Greg to clean up and have a bath and they'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car going again. Greg looks at his sooty face and hands and agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies to take with him. *'Song 6' - Bathtime (1998 version only) - Greg sings on top of a yellow soap bar. The bottom half of the screen is distorted to emulate water. The female kid dancers are dressed as yellow ducks. Greg is sitting in the car, same problem. He tells everyone the car's still not toot toot chugga chugging. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys and cowgirls are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with two dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony while he talks and he giggles at the same time. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 7' - Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 8 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. We'd love not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 9' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 10' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry's head with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles for Henry's "eight legged-pants". Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 11' - Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune unenergetically. Jeff snores. The other three just stand there bored. *'Song 12 '- Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 13' - Wags The Dog He Likes To Tango *'Song 14' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 15' - Officer Beaples' Dance *'Song 16' - Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles, saying that the Crankin' shaft was disconnected from the Cam shaft which disconnected the defibulator, causing the gozontropy distributor to shut down and the car couldn't move along at all. they again each give a, "Huh?" He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 17' - Let's Have a Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car! The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for background music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slow motion. In memory of John Field (March 11, 1932 - May 7, 1998) Song List #Look Both Ways #John Bradlelum #Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime (1998 version) #Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Officer Beaples' Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have a Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Each song title card is a Big Red Car wheel rolling across the screen or The Wiggle Puppets sliding across the screen or a horn passes across the screen although "Bathtime" and "Toot Toot," have no title cards. "Do the Wiggle Groove" is shortened to "Wiggle Groove". Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Elisha Burke - Henry the Octopus *Sam Moran - Pirate and Fireman *Larissa Wright - Pirate and Doctor *Scott Porter - Life Saver *Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson- Zardo Zap *Anthony Field - Foodman *Mitchel Buttel - Raife the Mechanic *Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan and Clare Field as the Five Little Ducks Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Dancers * Elyssa Dawson * Amy Dunbar * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Kate Halloran * Graeme Hickey * Ashleigh Johns * Kristen Knox * Cie Jai Legget * Cameron Lewis * Tamahra Macey * Sam Moran * Rabakka Osborne * Scott Porter * James Runge * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan * Talicia Williams * Larissa Wright Toddlers in Food Food Food and Prologue of Move Your Arms Like Henry * Tara Fitzgerald * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Gabrielle Rawlings Anthony's Puppies * Fergus and Pasqua Field Release Dates Australia - October 17, 1998, (Re-release) - November 8, 1999 United States - December 12, 2000 (VHS), March 30, 2004 (DVD) United Kingdom - July 30, 1999 Changes for Alternate Versions For more info on the UK version, see here In 1999, a new version was released for America and the United Kingdom, with the American version also being used in Australia as a re-release. In the UK, the video was released as "Big Red Car" (not to be confused with the 1995 video of the same name). Bathtime and it's prologue was deleted, and Henry's Underwater Big Band was added in between John Bradlelum and Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes replacing the "rolling down the hill sequence" shown on the 1998 version. The backgrounds in prologue scenes were changed from the inside of The Wiggles' garage to the road in front of Wigglehouse. For the American/Australian re-release, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and John Bradlelum were changed to show the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds, although the older version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was kept in the UK version. All re-releases featured credit sequences showing stills of the 1999 Wiggles World backgrounds with the credits scrolling over them. The Australian 1999 VHS featured a similar but slightly different version of the American version's credit sequence while the Australian 2004 DVD featured the American version. The UK version featured it's own credit sequence. Once The Wiggles were bought from Disney by Hit Entertainment for distribution in the UK, the American version was now the version released on DVD. Deleted Scenes The original 1998 version of this video has various deleted, extended and alternate scenes as listed. * 0:00-0:30 The original opening is done in black. * 1:13 The close-up shot of Jeff getting out of the Big Red Car is extended but ends with him saying "We might even meet our friends". * 1:17-1:26 The wide shot of Jeff talking to the other Wiggles about going for a walk and fixing the Big Red Car when they come back is extended. * 1:33 The scene of the Wiggles leaving the Big Red Car is also extended. * 1:34 The first shot of Look Both Ways is extended. * 3:17-4:11 The scene before the song "John Bradlelum" only uses one shot. It's also extended at the end, as Wags exists the camera while stubbing his toe. * 4:12 Deleted Scene: The original 1998 version of "John Bradlelum" takes place on a hillside. * 5:22 and 5:36 Deleted close-up shots of Jeff and Murray. * 5:24-5:35 Deleted Scene: The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up. * 8:39 The opening shot of "Food, Food, Food, Oh How I Love My Food" is extended before Greg starts singing. * 10:43 The closing shot of the same song is also extended as Murray does his wiggly pose. * 11:46-11:51 The first shot of the "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" prologue is extended at the end more than at the beginning, as Captain Feathersword says "I think I've found the problem!" while fixing the Big Red Car. * 12:02 The second shot of the prologue is also extended as Captain Feathersword leaves with soot on his face. * 12:03-12:07 A Deleted scene shows a flag with a picture of Captain F. on it as the original opening shot of "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" * 14:20 Deleted Scene: Jeff tells Greg who is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car to take a bath. * 14:43 Deleted Song: "Bathtime" * 17:45 The name of the song card is called "Wiggle Groove". * 18:06 There is a "Wiggle Groove" banner above the wide shots. * 21:44-21:52 In "Balla Balla Bambina", the first shot is extended at the end while the second shot is extended at the beginning. * 23:37-23:41 The last shot of "Balla, Balla Bambina" is also extended. * 24:53-25:40 The prologue of "Move Your Arms Like Henry" only features one camera angle shot throughout. * 25:48-25:48 The scene of Jeff sleeping is extended at the end, as the violin intro of "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" is heard. * 29:55-29:59 The last shot of "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" is extended. * 30:00-31:13 Like the scene before "John Bradlelum", this only uses one shot. It's also extended at the beginning as Murray says "Uh-huh" twice while talking to Officer Beaples on the phone. * 33:38 The beginning of "Officer Beaples' dance" is extended, as Officer Beaples waves before she blows her whistle. * 38:10 The song "Let's Have a Ceili" starts after the trumpet intro. * 39:01 The shot of Murray playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar is shown after Captain Feathersword and the duck dancers dance. It's also before Wags and the Wagettes dance. * 39:56-39:58 The two shots are extended, as the fade transition are between them. * 40:26-40:32 The closing scene before the song "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" is slightly extended, as everyone says goodbye after the Wiggles leave. * 40:33 Deleted Scene: "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" takes place in a 2D countryside. At the end of the song, the Big Red Car flies off into the air and disappears in the sun. * 42:50 The sun in the sky disappears before the "The End" card is shown. * 42:55-45:10 The instrumental version of "Zardo Zap" plays while the credits show various clips from this video in slow-mo. Album The "Toot Toot!" album was released in June 28, 1998 with the original cover, which shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car driving through a field of flowers with Dorothy The Dinosaur. Later that year, the cover was re-designed, with The Wiggles and their friends and the Big Red Car, as the front cover on the video. CD Songs *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Rocket *Quack Quack Gallery 1998 Version RedDot.jpg|Red dot RedDotGlowing.jpg|Red dot glowing TheWigglesLogoinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles' logo TheWiggles'Names.jpg|The Wiggles' names TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in swirling rainbow TootToot!-TitleCard.jpg|Title card AnthonyandMurrayonFlagTransition.jpg|Anthony and Murray on flag transition. GregandJeffonFlagTransition.jpg|Greg and Jeff on flag transition. TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles in garage TootToot,ChuggaChugga!.jpg|''"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga!"'' GregTryingtoStarttheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg trying to the start the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarBroken.jpg|''"The Big Red Car won't start"'' JeffinWigglyGarage.jpg|Jeff LookBothWays-Prologue.jpg|Jeff suggesting to take a walk TheAwakeWigglesinWigglyGarage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony and Murray WigglyGarage.jpg|Wiggly Garage BlueBackdrop.jpg|A blue backdrop GregSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Greg singing BicycleHorn.jpg|Bicycle horn LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayinTootToot!2.jpg|Murray MurrayandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheProfessionalWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples TheAwakeWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples Greg,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Henry and Officer Beaples TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends LookBothWays.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWigglesinLookBothWays.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggly Group BlueandPurpleFlagTransition.jpg|Blue and purple flag transition GreginWigglyGarage.jpg|Greg GregandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Wags JohnBradlelum-Prologue.jpg|Wags fixing the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-Prologue2.jpg|Wags trying to move the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-Prologue3.jpg|Wags kicking the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-Prologue4.jpg|Wags stubbing his toe GregandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|Greg and the Wiggles Puppets JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg GregSingingJohnBradlelum.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordandaBee.jpg|Captain Feathersword being attacked by a bee TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTootToot!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans JeffinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff Hill.jpg|A hill TheUnforgottenWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles rolling down the hill GregandJeffRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Greg and Jeff rolling down the hill MurrayandJeffRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Murray and Jeff rolling down the hill TheWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles rolling down the hill. TheAwakeWigglesRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Awake Wiggles rolling down the hill GregandAnthonyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Greg and Anthony rolling down the hill AnthonyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Anthony rolling down the hill. MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray BigRedCar'sWheel.jpg|The Big Red Car's wheel Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" GregSingingHead,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninTootToot!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword flag transition AnthonyinWigglyGarage.jpg|Anthony WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Anthony Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to eating food WagsinTootToot!.jpg|Wags the Dog FoodmaninTootToot!.jpg|Foodman File:TheEarlyWigglyGroupandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and The Wiggles Puppets File:TheWigglyGroupandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggles Puppets Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title DominicFieldandCeiliMoore.jpg|Dominic and Ceili TaraFitzgeraldinTootToot!.jpg|Tara GregSingingFood,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|Greg singing TaraFitzgeraldandGabrielleRawlings.jpg|Tara and Gabrielle TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheWiggles,DorothyandFoodman.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Foodman TheMaleWigglyGroupandFoodman.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Foodman Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|"Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" FoodmanFlying.jpg|Foodman flying the opposite Direction TheWiggles,HenryandFoodman.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Foodman TheLandWigglyGroupandFoodman.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Foodman DominicFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Dominic Field CeiliMooreinTootToot!.jpg|Ceili GabrielleRawlings.jpg|Gabrielle AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony, Dominic and Ceili WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordFixingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword fixing the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTootToot!.jpg|The Big Red Car Toolrack.jpg|A toolrack GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-Prologue.jpg|''"Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships."'' CaptainFeatherswordFlag.jpg|A Captain Feathersword flag TheS.SFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainandthePiratesinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and the pirates GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" CaptainFeatherswordatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Australia's Wonderland TheWigglesCheerleading.jpg|The Wiggles cheer-leading TheWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland TheNonRealisticWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at Australia's Wonderland GregandJeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Australia's Wonderland CaptainandGregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain and Greg at Australia's Wonderland SamMoranandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam and Captain SamMoranasPirate.jpg|Pirate Sam GregatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg cheer-leading GregandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Greg and Murray GregSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|Greg singing ClareFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Clare AnthonyandMurrayatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony and Murray LarissaWrightinTootToot!.jpg|Pirate Larissa TheOtherWigglesatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|The Other Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing AnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony ClareandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Clare and Anthony JosephFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninTootToot!.jpg|Cassie Halloran KateHalloran.jpg|Kate Halloran Bathtime-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff Bathtime-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff giving toy ducks to Greg Bathtime.jpg|"Bathtime" GregSingingBathtime.jpg|Greg singing GregPlayingAirTrumpet.jpg|Greg playing air trumpet GregandtheFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Greg and the five little ducks CassandraandJessicaHalloranasDucks.jpg|The Halloran Sisters as Ducks JessicaHalloraninTootToot!.jpg|Jessie dressed up as a duck CassandraHalloranasDuck.jpg|Cassie dressed up as a duck SianandEmmaRyaninTootToot!.jpg|The Ryan Sisters as Ducks SianRyanasDuck.jpg|Sian dressed up as a duck EmmaRyanasDuck.jpg|Emma dressed up as a duck ClareasaDuck.jpg|Clare dressed up as duck DotheWiggleGroove-Prologue.jpg|Greg sitting in the Big Red Car GregandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff as baker holding a loaf of bread TheUnforgottenWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|Murray wearing a cowboy hat TheWiggles,FergusandPasqua.jpg|Anthony holding Fergus and Pasqua DotheWiggleGroove-Prologue2.jpg|Greg suggesting to find a mechanic WiggleGroove-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingDotheWiggleGroove.jpg|Greg singing TheMaleWigglyGroupandSamMoran.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Sam TheWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Wiggles and Sam Moran TheAwakeWigglyHumansandSamMoran.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans and Sam TheAwakeWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Sam TheWigglyGroupandSamMoran.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Sam DotheWiggleGroove.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" OfficerBeaplesandElyssaDawson.jpg|Officer Beaples and Elyssa Dawson LarissaWrightasDoctor.jpg|Doctor Larissa WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Anthony,MurrayandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Male Wiggly Friends HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheOtherWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples DorothyDoingtheWiggleGroove.jpg|Dorothy doing the Wiggle Groove CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheWiggleGroove.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Wiggle Groove Greg,MurrayandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Friends JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword ScottPorter.jpg|Life Saver Scott CieJaiLeggatinTootToot!.jpg|Judge Cie Jai KristenKnoxandElyssaDawson.jpg|Baker Kristen and Jockey Elyssa SamMoranandCameronLewis.jpg|Fireman Sam and Cowboy Cameron Henry,WagsandJamesRunge.jpg|Henry, Wags and Builder James File:DorothyandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|Dorothy and The Wiggles Puppets DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title DorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword knocking on Dorothy's door TheWigglyMascotsinTootToot!.jpg|Henry and Wags knocking on Dorothy's door DorothyDancinginTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff knocking on Dorothy's door while sleeping DorothyandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony knocking on Dorothy's door while holding food MurrayKnockingonDorothy'sDoor.jpg|Murray knocking on Dorothy's door MurrayandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Dorothy playing air guitar DorothyandGreginTootToot!.jpg|Greg knocking on Dorothy's door GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking).jpg|Greg singing DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur, Tell Me Who Is That Knocking" DorothyandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags BallaBallaBambina-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" GregandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Red Guitars TheWigglesandAmyDunbar.jpg|The Wiggles and Amy Dunbar playing music GregSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Greg singing BallaBallaBambina-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GraemeHickey.jpg|Graeme AshleighJohnsinTootToot!.jpg|Ashleigh File:AmyDunbarinTootToot!.jpg|Amy ClareasanItalianDancer.jpg|Clare ClareFieldPlayingTambourine.jpg|Clare playing tambourine BallaBallaBambina.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" File:GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar TheNonrealisticWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music AnthonyPlayingViolin.jpg|Anthony playing violin IClimbTenStairs-SongTitle.jpg|Song title IClimbTenStairs.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" GregSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingIClimbTenStairs.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Prologue.jpg|Murray and little kids making Henry the Octopus MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|Song title MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Greg singing HenryinTootToot!.jpg|Henry GregandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Greg and Henry QuackingTune.jpg|''"Still no sign of the mechanic."'' TheAwakeWigglesSingingQuackingTune.jpg|"Quacking Tune" SilverBellsThatRingintheNight-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesDancingtoSilverBellsThatRingintheNight.jpg|The Wiggles dancing File:TheWigglesandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Wiggles and The Wiggles Puppets SilverBellsThatRingintheNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JeffandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayandJeffinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group SilverBellsThatRinginTheNight.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and Captain MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainandGreginTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinTootToot!.jpg|Murray on Wiggly Telephone WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about the police ball TheWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-Prologue2.jpg|''"Why don't we go to the police ball?"'' TheAwakeWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Officer Beaples Anthony,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Officer Beaples MurrayinWigglyGarage.jpg|Murray holding police uniform TheWiggles,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and the Wagettes GregSingingWagstheDog,HeLikestoTango.jpg|Greg singing WagsTheDog,HeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheOtherWigglesSingingWagstheDog,HeLikestoTango.jpg|The Other Wiggles WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango.jpg|"Wags The Dog, He Likes to Tango" DorothyandWagsDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing the Tango File:TheWiggles,WagsandTheWigglesPuppets.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and The Wiggles Puppets We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|Song title We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" GregSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard OfficerBeaplesatherPoliceStation.png|Officer Beaples at her police station OfficerBeaplesWaving.png|Officer Beaples waving OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title OfficerBeaplesDancing.jpg|Officer Beaples dancing TheLittleBeaples.jpg|The Little Beaples OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples TheWigglesWearingPoliceUniforms.jpg|The Wiggles wearing police uniforms OfficerBeaples'Dance.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheNonrealisticWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesEatingBanana.jpg|Officer Beaples eating banana ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandZardoZap.jpg|The Wiggles and Zardo Zap Anthony,MurrayandZardoZap.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Zardo Zap LeanneHalloranasZardoZap.jpg|"Zardo Zap" ZardoandAnthony.jpg|Zardo and Anthony GregSingingZardoZap.jpg|Greg singing TootToot!Goof.jpg|The camera's tripod legs ZardoZap.jpg|Everybody minus Officer Beaples dancing to Zardo Zap CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTootToot!.jpg|The Halloran Sisters SamMoranasFireman.jpg|Sam as fireman JamesRunge.jpg|Builder James EmmaRyaninTootToot!.jpg|Emma the schoolgirl ZardoZapandElyssaDawson.jpg|Zardo Zap and Elyssa Dawson SianRyaninTootToot!.jpg|Sian SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Sam and Murray TheNonRealisticWigglesinWigglyGarage.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles File:RaifetheMechanic.jpg|Raife the Mechanic TheWigglesandRaifetheMechanic.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic Let'sHaveaCeili-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Ceili" GregandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam TheWigglesandthePirates.jpg|The Wiggles and the pirates TheUnforgottenWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Sam Moran Let'sHaveaCeili-SongTitle.jpg|Song title KristenKnoxinTootToot!.jpg|Kristen AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony and Sam MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar TheWagettesinTootToot!.jpg|The Wagettes WagsandTheWagettesinTootToot!.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes FluffyinTootToot!.jpg|Fluffy DorothyandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupandSamMoran.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Sam SamMoranandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ElyssaDawsonasZardoZap.jpg|Zardo Zap CaptainandHenryinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandSamMoran.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Sam TheNonrealisticWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Sam CameronLewisinTootToot!.jpg|Pirate Cameron CartwhelleinTootToot!.jpg|Cartwhelle HenryandWagsinTootToot!.jpg|Henry and Wags OfficerBeaplesandZardoZap.jpg|Officer Beaples and Zardo Zap CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaplesinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples Let'sHaveaCeili.jpg|"Let's Have a Ceili" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar TootToot!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TootToot!-Epilogue2.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel TheWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles singing TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue TootTootWords.jpg|"Toot Toot" words TheWigglesinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarWords.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheSun.jpg|The sun TheEnd.jpg|The End TootToot!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TootToot!CastCredits2.jpg|Cast Credits #2 ZardoZap-ExtendedShot.png|An extended shot of the Halloran sisters in "Zardo Zap" TootToot!-EndCredits.jpg|The end credits of this video WiggleGroove-UneditedScene.png|The unedited scene of "Wiggle Groove" Let'sHaveaCeili-ExtendedShot.png|An extended shot of Greg playing the red Starry Guitar in "Let's Have a Ceili" JohnPatrickField'sDedicationCard.jpg|John Field, Sr. (1932-1998) 1999 Version TheWigglyMascotsandWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and Wigglehouse TootToot!1999-RedDot.jpg|Red dot TheWigglesLogoinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles JeffinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Jeff suggesting to take a walk TheAwakeWigglesinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LookBothWays-Rainbowtitle.jpg|"Look Both Ways" GreginTootToot!-1999.jpg|Greg TheWigglesandWagsinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinTootToot!1999.jpg|Wags and Murray File:GregandWagsinTootToot!1999.jpg|Greg and Wags JohnBradlelum-1999Prologue.jpg|Wags fixing the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-1999Prologue2.jpg|Wags trying to move the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-1999Prologue3.jpg|Wags kicking the Big Red Car JohnBradlelum-1999Prologue4.jpg|Wags stubbing his toe JohnBradlelum-Rainbowtitle2.jpg JohnBradlelum-1999.jpg|John Bradlelum Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-NonCapitializedRainbowtitle.jpg Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-1999.jpg|Henry's Underwater Big Band Head,ShouldersKneesandToes-Rainbowtitle.jpg Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes AnthonyinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Anthony File:WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Wags and Anthony Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-1999Prologue.jpg|Anthony suggesting to eat food WagsinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Wags the Dog Food,Food,Food(HowILoveMyFood)-Rainbowtitle.jpg|Food, Food, Food TheBigRedCarinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|Captain Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-1999Prologue.jpg|"Maybe I should stick to fixing pirate ships." GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Rainbowtitle.jpg DotheWiggleGroove-1999Prologue.jpg|Greg sitting in the Big Red Car GregandJeffinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff as baker holding a loaf of bread TheUnforgottenWigglesinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Murray wearing a cowboy hat TheWiggles,FergusandPasquainTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony holding Fergus and Pasqua DotheWiggleGroove-1999Prologue2.jpg|Greg suggesting to find a mechanic WiggleGroove-Rainbowtitle.jpg WiggleGroove-1999Version.jpg|Wiggle Groove DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking-Rainbowtitle.jpg BallaBallaBambina-Rainbowtitle.jpg|Notice that a new shot is added because of the rainbow title. IClimbTenStairs-Rainbowtitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Rainbowtitle.jpg QuackingTune-1999.jpg SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Rainbowtitle.jpg MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray on Wiggly Telephone MurrayinTootToot!-1999.jpg|Murray talking about the police ball TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples WagstheDog,HeLikestoTango-1999Prologue.jpg|"Why don't we go to the police ball?" WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-Rainbowtitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-Rainbowtitle.jpg OfficerBeaples'Dance-Rainbowtitle.jpg ZardoZap-Rainbowtitle.jpg File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:RaifetheMechanicinTootToot!1999.jpg|Raife the Mechanic TheWigglesandRaifetheMechanic-1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Raife the Mechanic Let'sHaveaCeili-1999Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Ceili" Let'sHaveACeili-Rainbowtitle.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back TootToot!1999Credits.jpg|The credits JohnPatrickField'sDedicationCard.jpg|John Field's Dedication UK Version (Big Red Car) BRCUKTitleCard.jpg|Alternate UK Title Card BRCUKTootTootChuggaChuggaBigRedCar.jpg|"Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car" BRCUKTheEnd.jpg|The End BRCUKEndCredits1.jpg|End Credits BRCUKEndCredits2.jpg BRCUKEndCredits3.jpg BRCUKEndCredits4.jpg BRCUKEndCredits5.jpg BRCUKEndCredits6.jpg BRCUKEndCredits7.jpg BeeandFlower1999CopyrightLogo.jpg|Bee and Flower 1999 Copyright Logo Alternate Song Title Cards LookBothWays-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg JohnBradlelum-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg HeadShouldersKneesAndToes-TheBodyRainbowTitle.png|Song title of "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" from "The Body" Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg FoodFoodFood(Oh,HowILoveMyFood)-NutritionRainbowTitle.png|Song title of "Food Food Food (Oh How I love My Food)" from "Nutrition" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg DorothytheDinosaur,TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg BallaBallaBambina-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg IClimbTenStairs-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg ZardoZap-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg Let'sHaveaCeili-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010SongTitle.jpg DVD Menu TootToot!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) TootToot!-SongJukebox.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Do the Wiggle Groove) TootToot!-SongJukebox2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Look Both Ways) TootToot!-SongJukebox3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Move Your Arms Like Henry) TootToot!-Extras.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!) TootToot!-Subtitles.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: We're Dancing with Wags the Dog) TootToot!-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (US and Canadian Version, song used same as AU) TootToot!-Extras.png|Special Features menu (US and Canadian Version, song used same as AU) 5.png|UK Double feature Menu with Yummy Yummy Transitions and Animations (Main menu: We see sandhills and grass in the background. We can also see signs that say the options and a streetlight. The Big Red Car and The Wiggles pass a tree and a sun with a face and wiggling eyes comes up while the wiggles' logo appears at the top. The Big Red Car shakes and clatters and honks.) (Song Jukebox: The Big Red Car passes the streetlight and enters a town. We can see Wigglehouse in the background, a lake, and Wags. The Big Red Car moves a tiny bit to the left. A green thing appears on the right side of the screen with the songs. On the next page, it disappears, the car drives into a crossing zone and moves to the left side of the screen. We can see Dorothy about to cross the street. a light blue thing pops up on the right side of the screen. On the final page, the car drives into a gas stop with bubbles coming out of the gas tank. Henry can be seen next to it. A brown thing pops up, the car is now moved into the thing, covering it up a bit.) (Special features: The car drives into Captain Feathersword's dock. He is next to the dock shed. The car is on the right side a bit more. A flag says "MAIN MENU" on it. A cloud appears above the car with the options. (on the US version, it only says "Wiggly Work Storybook" at the top.) The SS Feathersword can be seen as well.) (Subtitles (AU only): The car drives on until it is fully on the right side of the screen. It drives into a farm with Wags in it. A fence is seen with a windmill and farm animals. Another blue thing covers up the car completely, but you can see through it. You can hear animal sounds in the background as well.) DVD & Video Gallery Toottoot.jpg|Full 1998 VHS cover Toottootinlay.jpg|Inlay VHS cover TootToot!1999Re-Release.jpg|1999 VHS release TootToot!-DVD.jpg|DVD TootToot!-DVDDisc.jpg|DVD Disc TootToot!-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover TootToot!-USVHS.jpg|US VHS TootToot!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover TootToot!-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian DVD imagesCATAUAXA.jpg|US 2007 re-release cover TootToot!-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|US 2007 re-release back BigRedCarUK1999FullCover.jpg|UK VHS Full Cover BigRedCarUK1999InsideCover.jpg|UK VHS Inside Cover BigRedCarUKVHSTape.jpg|UK VHS Tape Photo 1.JPG|UK VHS Tape Spine TootTootPlusYummyYummy-Cover.jpg|UK DVD (also included Yummy Yummy) TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|UK DVD Inside cover maxresdefault.jpg|US Prototype Cover 3.jpg|HK DVD Cover $_100.JPG|2005 UK HiT Entertainment VHS Release 20160618_111743.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111751.jpg|Back cover Promo Photos TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture. JeffinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture OfficerBeaplesinTootToot!PromoPicture2.jpg|Officer Beaples in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandTheirMoms.jpg|The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. TheWigglesandTheirMoms2.jpg|Another picture of The Wiggles and their moms on March 31, 1998. brcanimated.gif|Toot Toot Promo Banner TootToot-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglesatTwinkleToes.jpg Trivia *The American DVD covers (HiT and WB) misspells Henry's Underwater Big Band as "Harry's Underwater Big Band". *This is Sam's first video as a Wiggly Dancer. *The prologues of each song take place in The Wiggles' garage. In the re-release, the prologues take place in Wiggles World. *This is the first video to feature only one Wiggle in a song shown in Bathtime (Greg), although in Ding Dong Merrily on High shown in Wiggly Wiggly Christmas the Wiggles are nowhere to be seen. *In John Bradlelum, Jeff's skivvy is untucked when Jeff rolling down the hill then fix it afterwards. This is second time after Yummy Yummy. *This is the only time we see the inside of the garage. *This is The Wiggles Puppets' first appearance. *The 1998 release doesn't feature the ABC Video logo at the beginning after the rating, and the ABC For Kids 1998-2005 Promotion has been shortened to only have the main logo at the start. *When filming the music video for Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), the song was played in slow-motion to lip-sync to, and was sped up to normal speed in editing to make it look much faster than it really is. *Although Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car is the last song of the video, it was the first one filmed around the day when The Wiggles Movie prologue was filmed. *The rest of the Video was filmed between 18th July and 28th September 1998 after the Wiggles 4th New Zealand Tour and before The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland was made. *Captain Feathersword sings Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car in falsetto before the song comes on. *This is the first video with dedication. *A painting of the Wiggles from "Painting" (from TV Series 1) is shown in "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)". *The song Do the Wiggle Groove is called "Wiggle Groove" in the 1998 version, as well as The Wiggly Big Show, and TV Series 2. *A similar problem that happened with the Big Red Car happened to Ben Oakes' Truck in the Thomas and Friends Episode, The BBC Children in Need Single Medley and the Captian Hook hour. *This is the second time Greg plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar seen in Balla Balla Bambina. The first was Wake Up Jeff. *On the UK release, the dedication is cut out. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *In the beginning of the 1999 release, the shot of The Wiggles passing by Wigglehouse is an alternate camera angle from Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. *This is the last Wiggles video to be filmed in chroma key with blue screen. Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Series 2 Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music